OBJECTIVE: To obtain additional information on the relation between charged groups on the cell surface and the immunological properties of the cell, a comparative electrophoretic and immunological study of human blood will be undertaken. Cells will be studied in the sequence 1) erythrocytes, 2) normal lymphocytes, 3) leukemic lymphocytes and lymphoblasts, 4) granulocytes and 5) monocytes and macrophages, both before and after treatment of the cell surface by neuraminidase, trypsin and other enzymes. The streak deflection method of Endless Belt Electrophoresis will be used both for measurement of mobilities and for preparative fractionation of cells for subsequent analysis or culture. Erythrocyte surface antigens will be determined by standard serological methods, and lymphocyte typing and determination of immunological reactivity against leukemic cells will be by cytotoxicity and mixed leukocyte culture methods. These studies should shed light on the relationship between surface charge immunogenicity, malignancy, and on the role of enzymes, primarily neuraminidase, in modifying the immune response to malignant cells. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Luner, S.J., Wile, A.G., and Sparks, F.C.: Antibody to T & Tn antigens in patients with breast cancer. Amer. Assoc. Cancer Res. Denver, May, 1977.